


Meeting By Chance

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's never noticed Noiz in his class before and when he does, he can't decide whether it's a blessing or curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting By Chance

"And that's all for today, class. Make sure you read those pages; I will be asking questions about them tomorrow!"

Koujaku snaps his book shut as the last bell chimes for the day. He watches as his students pile out of the room one-by-one, chattering animatedly amongst each other. A group of female students coyly tell Koujaku good-bye as they pass his desk and squeal at one another when he waves back. It's nothing new for Koujaku though; just another day with second years at Toue Academy.

"Eh?"

Koujaku stops packing his things as he notices someone still sitting at the back of the class. It's a boy, Koujaku realizes as he makes his way over, briefcase in hand. The boy doesn't seem to notice him coming, staring out at the window blankly.

"Oi, class is over. Didn't you hear the bell?"

When the boy looks up at him, Koujaku is surprised by his piercing green eyes and the facial piercings. It's nothing short of different, but Koujaku can't recall ever seeing this boy before or what his name is. When the boy makes an impatient sound, Koujaku shakes his head and speaks again, firmly this time.

"Class is over. Did you have any questions or need something?"

The boy doesn't answer at all as he sighs softly and gets up. Without another glance at Koujaku, he grabs his bag and leaves the room soundlessly, closing the door behind him. Bewildered, Koujaku looks at the door for a moment before turning to the window.

"What the hell...?" Koujaku asks aloud as he watches the boy cross the school grounds. "Who was that kid anyway?"

*

After looking at the attendance and class sheets the next day, Koujaku learns that the "mystery" boy's name is Noiz and that he's actually been in his class since the beginning of the year.

How did I not notice him since then? Koujaku wonders as he looks through stacks of graded essays and reports. He had to be at orientation to get in, and I remember everyone introducing themselves the first day of class. It just doesn't make any sense.

And then it suddenly does, when Koujaku looks through the grade book and sees that Noiz's spot is completely empty, just like his attendance record. Except now, which is something Koujaku can't really wrap his head around. Why would Noiz suddenly just come back to school in the middle of the year? What did he have to gain after missing so many lessons?

Koujaku sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. He seriously can't spend all night thinking about this, can he? There's still papers to grade and lessons to check over, and morning will be here before he knows it. Besides, this could've been a one-time thing, something spontaneous; Noiz might not even show up again for the rest of the year.

I will not lose any sleep over this, Koujaku decides. Maybe some other time, but not tonight.

*

"Oi."

Koujaku raises his head off his desk and rubs his eyes. In the end, he does stay up thinking about it after preparing everything for class and it doesn't bode well the next day. He yawns through most of his lectures by noon, and when the students go out for a small recess, Koujaku finds himself taking a small nap. Until now.

"You're here after all," he says, giving Noiz a tired glare. The younger male shrugs, his face expressing no emotion.

"Today is a school day."

"Class started months ago!"

"I didn't want to come then."

"Listen you," Koujaku starts, feeling a headache coming on. "You shouldn't be skipping class just because you don't feel like it. Education is a very important thing to have and you shouldn't take advantage of it!"

Noiz snorts and rolls his eyes, his piercings shining from the sunlight.

"Just because you say that doesn't change my feelings for it; I come and go when I feel like it and that's that. But I think I'll start attending class every day now," he adds leisurely, as an afterthought. Koujaku raises a brow at that, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"I figure it'll be easier to learn from an old man than some young teacher," Noiz replies with a smirk. "Younger teachers are more appealing to look at, but since you're old, you speak slower and I know I can catch up with that."

Koujaku bristles at that, his face flushing with indignation.

"Why you little sh--"

The bell then rings and as students come clambering back into class, Noiz gives Koujaku one last smirk before heading back to his seat. It takes all of Koujaku's willpower to not throw his book at Noiz's sneering face -- or better yet, his entire desk. Breathing deeply, Koujaku chooses to spend the rest of the class writing on the broad, his back facing the class. It's for the best, really, if he doesn't want to get fired (or arrested).

This little... Ugh! So much for a good year, Koujaku thinks irately as he continues writing.

Already he wishes he'd never noticed Noiz.


End file.
